


Intervention

by bespelled



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy sits Octavia down for an interrogation about her new boyfriend, and Clarke just happens to pass by. One-shot. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the game as always, but I still need a way to vent out my feelings from that final episode. 
> 
> Ugh.

“His name is Lincoln.” 

“ **Lincoln**.” Bellamy repeated, staring down unblinkingly at his little sister from her seat on the couch, using all of his height to his advantage. Looming would be an appropriate description, but Octavia remained unruffled, her smile bright as she looked up at him in turn.

“Yes. Lincoln.” 

( “You know, like the president.” Clarke supplied helpfully from the side, and Bellamy silenced her with a swift glare. )

“And where did you meet  **this Lincoln**?”

( “She already told you Bellamy. God do you ever listen?” This, as expected, was from Clarke. )

“Am I speaking to you?” He barely spared the blonde a glance. “Octavia, if you don’t mind, can you PLEASE-” At this point, he looked to Clarke, as if to say  _‘see? I can be civil?’_  “-tell me where you met **this Lincoln**  again?”

“At a bar.” Bellamy stared at her for a heartbeat, waiting for a continuation, but Octavia met his gaze steadily, her hands clasped primly on her lap. 

“What bar? And for heaven’s sake Clarke don’t you dare say ‘does it even matter?’”

( Clarke mutters something under her breath, and Bellamy fights to stop from groaning when he hears the words “-well, it doesn’t.” )

“The one Jasper and Monty go to as well. The Dropship.”

( At this point, Clarke butted in and started a running commentary on the excellent service of the bar in question, while Octavia nodded emphatically in agreement and Bellamy tried to rub away the throbbing ache in his temples. )

“…Are you done?” 

He doesn’t wait for her ‘yes’ as he turns once again to his sister. 

“And what does  **this Lincoln**  do for a living?” 

( “We should make this a drinking game. Take a shot every time you say **this Lincoln.** ” )

“He’s still studying. Medicine.” This Octavia delivered with a smirk, and for once Bellamy was rendered silent.

( “Hehehe.” )

“Oh stop snickering, why don’t you?” 

 

* * *

 

Later on…

“…did you really have to bait me at every turn?” 

“Just trying to keep you on your toes. Besides, you know you can’t stop Octavia from seeing this guy.”

“I know that, but she’s-”

“-still your little sister. I know that. And she does as well. Lincoln isn’t going to take that away. And besides, he seems like a great guy.”

“Like you would know.” This, a soft mutter. 

Then Clarke leaned up on her elbow while clutching the sheets to her bare chest, looking down at him with a perfectly arched brow.  

“No. I _**wouldn’t**_.” 

 


End file.
